Chunibyou Love
by HiDeKiThEhIdDeN
Summary: Hideki fights against many people in a "dream tournament" when the damage you take is in real life. Will be make it out alive or will he die ultimately? Find out! XP
1. Introduction!

**HTh: New fanfiction. You like then do the flop and follow this story. No need for reviews. I promise. As long as you guys enjoy, then it is good enough for me!~**

**Rikka: ...This is...embarrasing...**

**Hideki: Not as embarrassed as me...**

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

Wahahahahaha...I'm living with my parents still while I'm in High school. Urban place and all... Well...I started of by...eight grade syndrome...pretending to be a random person... Now...well...I'm not the attractive type and all but it is the emotions that count.

It was night time and I was looking outside onto the sky. Then a rope dropped down. A girl was climbing down and I walked over to help her onto my balcony. She kicked me on the head once but she eventually stopped kicking and allowed me to help her. She had teal eye with an...eye sling over her eye?! There was a wrapped bandage around her arm.

She stopped and said,"Did you look...?" I frowned before thinking and replied blushing furiously,"NO!" She replied in a calm flat tone,"Do you want to look?" I frowned now not knowing what she meant. A strong breeze blew and I shut my eyes covering my eyes with my arms.

With that she was gone from my balcony as I panicked. I looked down the rope to find she was climbing down even more. I sighed in relief and head off to sleep.

* * *

Okay, anyways, I was peeking from the door way surveying the class for anybody that was in my old school and I sighed relieved seeing there was nobody in there that knew me.

I went outside to relieve myself of all pressure and my past. I ended up saying the words I said in middle,"LET DARNESS ENVELOPE YOUR MIND!" I felt someone watch me and I stopped abruptly, face red and I walked back into the classroom. I met somebody behind me and he asked,"Can you spare me some lead?" I frowned but gave him my whole pack.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Akihiko. Nice to meet you!" Akihiko proudly exclaimed. I frowned at him thinking, _No wonder all the girls were crowding...he is popular..._ I frowned particularly not gonna go with the popular people. It was bad... They were spoiled rotten! By the way, Akihiko means _bright prince_. Exactly.

A girl walked up to me. The same one I met last night on my balcony. I sighed tiredly. I had hair covering one eye and I particularly didn't want people looking at me at that eye... I don't know why but her case was WEIRD. Also...my idol when I was small and in middle was Dark Flame Master...

She said,"I crossed the hell's pit to find you. We have met centuries ago." Her voice was flat almost but not that flat. Akihiko shouted,"WHOOOO! She just admitted she liked you!" I frowned because I knew the whole class was looking at us.

Then the girl cried out while clutching her eye with the eyepatch on it,"AH! MY EYE!" Everybody was eyeing me now in particular. "You mean me?" I asked. They all nodded. I sighed and walked her to the nurses office.

* * *

We have arrived there at last! I sighed because the nurse said to give her eye drops. I reached into the cabinet while the girl was kicking her legs. I grabbed the eye drops and paused to hand it to her. "I saw you last night on my balcony... What do you want?" I asked her.

She sighed,"I'm Rikka. I'm the wielder of the Wicked Eye." I frowned and looked at her weird. "Sure...and I'm Zeus..." I said. "No...you are Dark Flame Master!" I frowned and was rolling on the floor. "I'm not Dark Flame Master! Where did you hear that?!" I cried out. I took her to the measurement stand and mashed her head gently with the metal pole. I could tell from her "pain" she wasn't injured. I took her to the spinny chair and spun her round and round.

She said,"Please stop! I'm gonna tell you!" I stopped spinning her and her head was slightly unbalanced. "Well...I heard outside and watched you. You were saying it out loud!" She replied as she said the same words as I said outside,"LET DARKNESS ENVELOPE YOUR MIND!" I was rolling on the floor by now.

"MY HAUNTED PAST HAS COME BACK TO HAUNT ME!~" I cried out. The girl was watching me roll all over the ground. "By the way...my name is Rikka." I sighed getting up. I gave her the eye drops but she drip a drop onto her palm and tasted it. Rikka flinched from the taste and said,"This is probably the overseers work..." I sighed.

Rikka said this,"Do you want me to prove I have the Wicked Eye in my possession?" I sighed sure she was lying but said,"Sure. Prove it." Rikka lifted her eye patch to reveal a yellow eye. "W-w-what?!" I yelled backing up. She stepped closer to me and then I tripped over a bench. Then her eye was back to teal. I frowned. "O-oops! It dropped... Let me put it back on." Rikka said. "WAIT WHAT?!" I yelled. I put her back in the seat and set her yellow contact into its case and dropped a tiny drop of eye drop in her eye.

She flinched of course but I let her put her contact back on after I finished. We went back to class.

* * *

"That's right. Put it right there." said my class president. Her name was Shinka. Another popular person but I helped her anyways. She was the school president...I was a...class president of room 1-2. We were in a science room and I was helping putting away the trays.

"I saw you in middle school." she said out of the blue. I widened my eyes in fear but continued to put the trays back into its cabinet with shakey hands. "I could tell that last year, you were clearly suffering from middle school syndrome." she said.

I finished putting back the trays and closed to cabinets and turned to the left to find a diagram of the human body in my face. "AH!" I shouted. The body back up as well and it was placed on the ground by Rikka. "Rikka...why are you here?" I asked slightly shuddering.

"Its a wonder they keep this much drugs in school." she said as she looked in the expirement cabinet. I noticed her lab coat and said,"Take that lab coat off." She looked at me puzzled. "I said take off the lab coat. It doesn't belong to you." I said. "H-How bold of you telling me to strip in public..." Rikka said, her cheeks red, the lab coat slightly off.

"You planned that and don't play with chemicals!" I said. She got up and straightened the lab coat. "Fine..." Rikka said as she took off the lab coat and hung it up. Shinka was watching us amused. Before long we had to get back to class.

* * *

"Hideki, come. You are gonna walk Rikka home. According to this, she lives on the floor above you." the teacher said as she passed a picture Rikka drew. I sighed and replied,"Okay. I will walk her home." Rikka walked home with me and held onto my backpack with her rollerskates. She rode along with me.

We got to my mom's home and there was loads of packages on my floor. I sighed and asked,"These are all yours?" Rikka nodded. "Then go carry it upstairs." I said. She took a box and trudged up the stairs slowly then she stopped. I sighed,"I get the message alright?" I picked up a package and helped her all afternoon. My mom (Of course) invited her over to eat.

"My...you are as beautiful as your mom." my mom said. Rikka blushed furiously. My sister, Nanji asked,"Why do you have your eye covered?" Rikka started the story,"Well. I am the wielder of th-" She got cut off by me placing a bowl onto the table. "Please spare us the story." I said politely. She nodded and ate. My baby sister got ahold on my "sword" and smashed me on the head with it. "OW! Stop it!" I said. She smashed it on my head once more. I sighed.

"Please stop?" I asked. "But it is so cool!" my baby sister cried. "But it i-" I was about to say but Rikka interrupted,"It's SO cool!" she shouted. "Just strap it on your back!" She said. My sister said,"That was exactly what Hideki did. He walked around in a black cloak with the sword on his back." "Completed with him saying 'spells'" my mom added chuckling.

"M-Mom!" I said blushing in embarrassment. We finished our dinner and Rikka went back upstairs. I went on my balcony again brushing my teeth. I went back and washed out and got ready for bed. The day was over.

* * *

**HTh: Yes! Finally over! Yay! Okay new update. I ship this couple in this story! HidekiXRikka. Spoiler alert!**

**Rikka: Be quiet... -glares at HTh-**


	2. Battle!

**HTh: Hehehe...Gonna change my name soon to throw you haters off my trail. Gonna tell me friends before me change it. Yes, I am speaking like cookie monster...Sorry. And No Kevin, this is not "pervert" content so QUIT TELLING ME IT IS RATED "perverted"!**

* * *

_**Hideki's Dream POV**_

I saw myself standing in a purple circle. A summoning circle you may call it? Anyways...I was standing before this person, bruises on me everywhere. Blood was trickling down my forehead, my arm nearly shredded up, my leg severly injured. It seemed...I was almost dead. But then a random scythe appeared in my hand. I had a purple aura around my body, also onto the scythe.

We fought but my arm got torn apart by their weird weapon. My leg, torn from my body. I was leaning on the scythe, sputtering up blood. Blood trickling from all the wounds. The purple aura around me disappeared. It slowly turned black but before I got knocked out cold, I saw the person blast of blue flames into my face...

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

I jumped up with a jolt and sprung out of bed in a second. "Good...you didn't die." Rikka said. I facepalmed myself glaring at her. She had a watering can in her hand. I looked at my clothes to find water on my arm, leg, and my face. "Grrrrrrrrr..." I growled but eventually calmed down.

"Why...were you doing that?" I asked. "I was saving you from the brink of death?" Rikka said, scared, edging away from me. I eventually got control over my body and patted her head gently. "Sure you were..." I said, anger still in my tone but it eventually faded away. I went down to make breakfast.

"Shokuhin itadaki arigatōgozaimasu! (Thank you for the food!)" Rikka exclaimed. I sighed looking at the pancakes in silence. Rikka stared at me weird but I kept zoning out. She poked me gently on my cheek. "Hello? You there?" Rikka said poking my cheek furiously. I snapped out of it glaring her slightly but she turned her face to the food and nibbled on it embarrassed. I sighed heavily.

We got out of my apartment and walked to school. Actually...I was walking while Rikka was behind, holding onto my backpack with her roller skates. "You do know you are getting lazy now right?" I asked. Rikka shook her head and continued to latch on. I sighed.

I spun in a circle and got rid of Rikka holding onto my backpack. She stopped herself from falling and pulled out an umbrella. "Schwarzschild Prototype Mark IV shoot!" Rikka said. I sighed but as I got closer she said,"The aura around you seems weird..." I frowned and walked closer. Her eyes grew hard and she said out loud,"Blast reality..." _Wait...what is she doing now?!_ I thought. "Burst it to shreds..." she continued. I sighed knowing it was her eighth grade syndrome. "Banishment...THIS WORLD!" she yelled out.

The air around us shimmered slightly and changed into a whole new world. I frowned but as soon as I saw her weapon, I knew she was the one in my dream. The same scythe appeared in my hand. The same weapon appeared in her hands. I frowned slightly but she swung the weapon at me. I blocked it directly and charged her.

"Dark Matter Blaze!" she yelled out as some ball of energy headed toward me. (Pardon me if I wrote it and described it wrong and no Kevin it is not dirty...) I formed a purple shield by magic as I said a random thing,"Chaos Energy Prevent?" Surprisingly it worked, unfortunately she smacked me to the side. Of course, I ended up in the same battered state I was in, in my dream. And of course it ended with me blacking out...

I was twitching on the ground getting beaten up by Rikka's battered umbrella and it ended with the umbrella connecting with my head and I blacked out...

* * *

**HTh: Pardon me if it was short...I'm REALLY SORRY! . Please forgive me! I got too LAZY... Saturday Academy, Karate, Common Core, SHSAT...EVERYTHING! HELP ME! -cries- (P.S Shortest Chapter Ever... Forgive me again! .)**

**Hideki: -takes out sniper and tosses to HTh- Go terrorize your school then... -rolls eyes-**

**HTh: -looks up teary eyed and gets up and shoots down everybody-**

**Hideki: -rolls eyes- Bye...HTh needs to relieve some stress right now...**


	3. Battles, Battles Everywhere!

**HTh: Writer's Block...yikes!~**

**Hideki: -kills a bunch of zombies- RUN!**

**HTh: -takes out a katana as well- Hold on...got a few more zombies to kill...**

**In front of them is a whole horde of zombies.**

**HTh: Um...just kidding...a lot...this is writer's block kids.**

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

I woke up in the nurse with my head bandaged and Rikka by my side slapping my face hard.

"Ow! Stop slapping would you!" I yelled at her.

"I just woke you up from the brink of death. Be thankful foolish one." Rikka said eyeing me.

"Well...thy knows well enough that thee shouldn't do so...angel..." I said mysteriously laughing.

"Then thy shall suffer the consequences once more." Rikka said taking out her umbrella once more.

"Huh..." I said picking up a broom.

"Banish Reality!" Rikka yelled.

"Burn it to shreds!" I yelled back.

"Banishment...this world!" We both yelled at the same time as the territory around us changed majorly.

All around us the floor broke up and as I looked, I saw a person enter and got terrified and ran.

_No way this is real...right? I'm sure...my arm isn't..._ I thought as I looked at my arm to find my arm was nearly severed.

"No way...This is real life?!" I yelled.

Rikka just nodded and swung her weapon at my head.

"Damn it...why..." I said as I blocked with my blade.

"Are..." I said jumping over a swing.

"you..." I got swept off my feet but took her down with me.

"Attacking me!" I yelled as I smashed into her weapon and sent it flying.

She laughed insanely and fired a something,"Darkness Flame."

"What is wrong with you!" I yelled at her as I moved to the side.

_I wonder what I could do..._ I thought.

"**Shadow Dash.**" I yelled as I got quicker and quicker. Seems Rikka couldn't attack me anymore but to make it more challenging...

"**Shadow Dance...**" I said as I disappeared and I laughed.

"Where are you?!" Rikka said confused as I punched her in the face.

I kept comboing her but she said,"Shield!"

"That is some bull..." I muttered as I charged her still invisible and quick and knocked her out with the butt of my blade.

The terrain returned back to normal as I say Rikka was on the ground and my blade returned back to the broom and her scythe turned back into her umbrella.

I picked up her umbrella and carried Rikka into the bed.

Yes my hand was still injured but I knocked her out...

I got a wet warm towel and put it onto her head.

Blood started leaking out of my bandages once more but I didn't care.

I always put someone elses safety before mine.

I always had a soft spot for friends but otherwises I never thought about love.

_I'm anti-love..._ I thought as I sat down in the seat next to her and slept for a while.

* * *

I woke up to find a boy and Rikka standing next to each other facing me.

I looked at them for which they had weapons once more. Rikka holding her umbrella and the boy holding the broom.

"Blast Reality..." the boy started.

"Burn it to shreds..." Rikka continued.

"Banishment...this world?" I said confused as the terrain changed once more.

"OH NOT AGAIN!" I yelled sad.

This time blackish red and blue gauntlets grew onto my hands.

Even though my arm was still leaking blood the boy charged at my arm.

I glared at him.

"**Fist of Fury**" I yelled as I smashed the fist into his face.

He got up and smiled at me.

"**Rapid Fire**" he said as bullet belted the ground around me.

"HEY! CHEATER!" I yelled.

"Dark Flame Master doesn't cheat...no thy weak one...I shall take you out." the boy said.

_Grrrr...I'm not weak..._ I thought as I brought my hand and pushed a few buttons as a technology panel appeared in my face.

I chose a blade bow.

A blade bow is that is is a sword along with a string that is made of eletricity and shoots an electric arrow stunning them for a period of time.

Rikka went toward me as I clashed my bow against her scythe.

_Metal VS Metal...Which weapon will win..._ I thought and smiled as blood leeked from my bandages.

I brought the bow close to me and pulled at the eletric string as the electric arrow appeared in my hands and I fired at her wrist and the weapon went out of her hand.

I glared at the boy and charged him.

"**Rapid-**" the boy started but he didn't get to finish.

"**Delay**" I said as he finished saying it.

"**Fire.**" as the boy waited for the bullets to come but I smiled.

"**Shadow Dash**" I yelled and charged him knocking his blade out of his hand and 360 no scoped him with my electric arrow.

The terrain returned to normal and the boy and Rikka got up smiling.

"I think we just found a new member for our group Yuuta." Rikka said smiling.

"Would you care to join us in a tournament?" Yuuta asked.

* * *

**HTh: Okay back... -zombie parts everywhere-**

**Hideki: Um...bro...there are babies coming soon...**

**HTh: Wait...baby zombies? Aren't they slow?**

**As he speaks the baby zombies move quicker.**

**HTh: Um...never mind!**


	4. One Man Army Kill

**HTh: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!~ Welcome back! To lets play a tack on titan! Get it? Huh huh huh? -wink wink- fine...no more bad puns...**

**Hideki: Sure...your puns _STINK_! Eh? -wink-**

**HTh: Wait...I smell something rotten.**

**Hideki: Because you forgot to throw out the trash... -smiles demonically-**

**HTh: OH NO! -looks at garbage can towered with a bunch of broken weapons and eggs-**

**Hideki: -wink- I was testing them out.**

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

"What tournament?" I said confused.

"With your skill we need you in the delusion tournament." Rikka explained hugging Yuuta.

"Yes...we had...a few members die because they didn't have much skill to go against us or other players." Yuuta said hugging Rikka back.

I just looked at the couple while sitting down on the bed.

"So...you are telling me...anything that happens in the tournament...happens in real life?!" I said going into a fetal position.

"Basically yes." Rikka said smiling.

"So...how many team members do you have in your group...?" I said frowning hoping it wasn't a lot.

"6 but will be 7 if you join! What do you say?" Yuuta said giving me a hand.

I sighed and got up.

"Fine...just because I like playing games." I said smiling.

Yuuta and Rikka cheered.

"Okay now repeat after us:" Yuuta said with Rikka.

"I now pledge myself so that if I die in battle it will not be our fault." They said smiling.

"WAIT WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Just say it!" Rikka urged.

I sighed.

"I now pledge myself so that if I die in battle it will not be your fault..." I mumbled.

Then the world changed turning digital.

I thought myself with the same katana I had, black and silver with a black cape with purple on the edged. I blew away my hair away from my eye.

Then the world changed and I was standing next to Rikka.

I looked at myself and my hands.

My hands had gloves but fingers poking out.

I was wearing a black hoodie along with a blade pack on my back and two katana I thought about attached to my sides.

Now I was looking at Rikka which she had her golden eye showing and her scythe in her hand.

Yuuta was wearing a plain black cape with his hair over his eye and no weapon held.

There was a girl napping with a lyre staff miniture in her hand with an elf/priest.

There was a girl sitting cheerfully with a demon tail and tiny wings on her back along with a natural school uniform.

Then there was another girl glaring directly at me holding a huge hammer in her hand.

I glared straight back and she flinched looking away.

Then the countdown began.

_Might as well give them nicknames..._ I thought as I looked at the demon girl.

_Succubus...nickname Chibi_ I thought and looked at the hammer girl.

_Hmmm...how about...Cam!_ I thought smiling and looked at the last two girls.

_The one that is an elf is...Signif, and sleepy one is Nappy!_ I thought smiling as we rose onto the battle field.

They were huddled together but I just looked ahead gripping both my katanas rolling them in my palm.

Then we rose into battle with a bunch of people with a healer at the back with warriors and mages in the front.

"Bad set up..." I heard Yuuta mutter as the team stood firm.

I charged them with a physco look on my face.

"WATCH OUT! HE IS A SPEED DEMON!" I heard the mage yell as he fired a fireball at me.

_Speed demon...?_ I thought as I slammed him unconsciencous.

"HE IS GONNA TAKE US ALL OUT! ALL GANG ON HIM!" The leader yelled as the warriors charged at me.

I just smiled with that physco look still on my face and threw a flashbomb and disappeared.

"Where did he go...?" I heard one of the say as I knocked another unconscious.

I knocked them all out one by one until the healer remained.

I smiled at the healer and patted the healers head as she shivered.

"W-what are you waiting for...you gonna kill me...?" the healer said scared.

" WE CLEARLY WON NOW LET US OUT DUMB CREATORS!" I yelled up into the sky.

I just heard the ground shake and I smiled laughing.

I whispered in her ear,"As soon as I pretend to kill you fall on the ground..."

The healer nodded as I swung my katana at her chest and she fell on the ground pretending to be dead.

The air around us began to shimmer and we were back in the lobby.

The team just looked at me in awe as I just looked back.

"How did you...win...without using a skill?!" Yuuta asked curious.

"...I don't know...practice?" I said twiddling my thumbs guiltily.

"You just came! Now tell me, how?" Rikka said smiling.

"I used a flashbomb to blind them and attacked them. I'll tell you the whole story okay?" I said sitting down as they listened.

* * *

**HTh: EH! FINALLY! DONE WITH THE TRASH!**

**Hideki: Now... -smashes fist into HTh's nose-**

**HTh: HEY! -Hideki and HTh start fighting-**


End file.
